


A Good Day

by NEStar



Category: Firefly
Genre: 10_themes, Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is having a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

Simon Tam was having a good day.

The job had gone even better then everyone had hoped. No one had walked in while the heist was going on. No one had been shot. And the had even been paid more for the goods then Zoe had estimated.

Yes, it was a good day.

"Okay, so it's extravagant, but I don't care."

And now Kaylee was here, really good day.

"What did you buy sweetheart?"

Kaylee held up a small bottle in one hand and an insulated bucket in the other.

Simon's eyes widen as he read the label on the bottle that Kaylee tossed to him, "Hot sauce?"

Kaylee smiled and unzipped her jumpsuit, "And ice cubes."

It was a really, really good day.


End file.
